


A Red, Red Rose

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, 半AU向, 过去捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: And I will come again, my luve, Tho’s it were ten thousand years.





	A Red, Red Rose

标题：A Red, Red Rose  
原作：黑执事  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：葬格  
等级：PG-13  
摘要：And I will come again, my luve, Tho’s it were ten thousand years.  
警告：过去捏造，半AU向  
备注：标题与摘要取自同名诗歌，译文版本取自原晓的《蓝帽会》

他们说，死神不做梦。

因此回忆对于这些长生难亡的种族来说尤为珍贵。

尚存的记忆里最久远的那次“初见”，男人扶起了从树上跌下的孩子，食指抬至唇边示意噤声，然后避开奴仆将这个孩子抱到宅邸的后花园处，仔细为他处理腿上的伤口。

孩子全程睁着大眼睛望着他，不哭不闹，或许是因为习惯了在家中备受冷落的生活，知道撒娇的哭闹不但得不到重视，反而会招来责骂。

银发的男人包扎完伤口，随手摘下花园中一朵盛开的玫瑰，用指甲掰掉细刺后递给孩子。

“拿着，我的小玫瑰。”

他拨开孩子遮住了半张脸的碎发，在光洁幼小的额头上深深印下一吻，最后将他从自己的腿上放下来。

他每次能和他的爱人相处的时间和机会都不多，下次再见到那个灵魂的转世，更是不知道是什么时候。

随着时间推移，他甚至早已忘记了自己和爱人真正的最初相见是什么场景，他们有过怎样的经历，甚至连对方当时的长相，喜好，性别，都早已模糊不清。

但那又如何。他还是会记得自己爱对方，爱到对方每次转世，他都要冒着风险查找那个灵魂的下落，并尽力在不被高层发现的情况下寻找片刻的相处机会。哪怕最短的那次，他与爱人的此生的接触只是街头几秒钟的相遇。

深爱的理由早已忘却，爱，只是爱本身而已。

在为数不多的未变的喜好中，对方一直对玫瑰有着或多或少的偏好，尤其是红色，血的颜色，娇艳欲滴。

有一世他的爱人是个女人，一个在封建的时代里错误地狂热追求着知识的女人。于是她被视为疯子，被铐在一团破布里，缠上几条锁链，关进了精神病院。

真可笑，那些人类应该见识什么叫疯子。

真正的疯子站在僻静的楼角下，虔诚地抬起手，小心往手心里吹了口气。

捧在掌心的玫瑰花瓣四散着往上飞扬，忽然不知从何处刮来一阵狂风，那个死神动用了非人力也非自然力量的特殊手段，在安静站立的他周身席卷起一阵夹杂着数十朵完整的玫瑰花，以及无数数不清的花瓣的旋风。

红色的花飞舞而上，又在空中盘旋，铺天盖地又热热闹闹地围着疯人院展示着恐怖骇人又诡异的美景。

早已被“治疗”而折磨得奄奄一息的女人抬起疲惫的双眼，望着窗外的奇景。

微弱的光在浑浊黯淡的眼中亮起，她嗬嗬地笑了，纵使嗓子早已喊哑，但她笑起来依旧好看。

随后她闭上了眼睛，再也没有睁开。而漫天的花瓣也在被赠者的呼吸停止时纷纷颓然落地。

一身黑衣宛若丧葬者的男人深深埋下头。

“晚安，好梦，我的女孩……”

他真的爱他的女孩，或者男孩，无所谓，玫瑰不叫玫瑰依旧芳香如故。

_我爱之人如玫瑰，六月鲜花始盛开。_

_亲爱的，直到四海枯竭，岩石腐烂。_

_我心不息，此爱不竭。_

棺材铺的老板轻声哼着不知名的歌谣，为正在入殓的遗体整理着最后的妆容。

黑色的长指甲虚搭在楠木制成的棺盖上，身后的窗户突然被从屋外推开，不请自来的客人像猫一样利索地翻进来，大声抱怨着加班的辛苦，打破了先前室内的寂静。

宛若红夫人的葬礼上，不合时宜的艳色花瓣自肃穆的教堂外席卷而入，纷纷攘攘地染亮了满目的素白。

宽阔却形状优美的唇角弯起，银色的厚重刘海后的眼神温柔得像是烛光，跨过数千年的光阴，缓慢而热切地燃烧至今。

他直起身，转身面向来人，摊了摊宽大的衣袖笑着。

“欢迎，死神先生。”

玫瑰又开了。

END


End file.
